


Bonney

by JamiAlexandra7



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, F/F, Femlock, Fluff, Pet Names, Puppy Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamiAlexandra7/pseuds/JamiAlexandra7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo gets Sherlock a surprise for her birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonney

**Author's Note:**

> For the femlock bingo challenge on tumblr!  
> Prompt: Puppy love
> 
> Not beta'd, so any errors are my own!

The morning of her thirtieth birthday Sherlock wakes up alone, which is unusual, lately. The sun isn't up yet, which is even more unusual. Squinting at the alarm clock - not even six in the morning, ugh - she gropes for her phone on the bedside table and opens a new text message to Jo.

 

_Where are you? Come back to bed -S_

 

_Sorry love, didn't think you would wake up. I'll be home in a few hours, go back to sleep xx_

 

_Where did you go?? -S_

 

_It's a surprise. Go back to sleep, birthday girl. I'll be there when you wake up xx_

 

_I don't like waking up without you -S_

 

_I know, love. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would wake up. Try to sleep a little longer xx_

 

_Are you going to say anything of substance, or are you just going to keep telling me to go back to sleep? -S_

 

_Go back to sleep ;) xx_

 

_You're insufferable -S_

 

_Love you too xx_

 

Sherlock sets her phone back on the bedside table and snuggles down deeper under the duvet, sulking. Jo had been acting strangely for the past few weeks - coming home late from work, leaving the room to answer her phone, and dropping things off in Mrs Hudson’s flat after doing the shopping, which Mrs Hudson had staunchly denied when Sherlock had asked her about it.

She frowns and fiddles with her wedding ring, thinking. If a client had come to her with the same evidence, she would have told them that their spouse was cheating on them. But Jo wouldn’t do that - would she? _Impossible_. Jo had promised, when they got married, that she loved her and wanted to be with her, always, and would never do anything to hurt her. Sherlock just had to trust her.

Sherlock very rarely takes off her wedding ring, but now she does, slipping it off to touch her fingertip to the tiny engraving along the inside. _My honeybee. Always_. Reassured, Sherlock slides the ring back into its proper place on her finger and curls up on her side, hugging Jo’s pillow. She is asleep again almost instantly.

 

 

Sherlock half-wakes some time later to warm sunlight and Jo’s fingers in her hair. She hums contentedly and curls around Jo, her head in her lap.

“Happy birthday, beautiful.”

“Mm, thank you.”

“I got you something, if you want to wake up properly to see it.”

“Coffee first,” Sherlock grumbles sleepily, pressing her face into Jo’s stomach. “Missed you.”

Jo’s fingers curl into Sherlock’s hair and tug gently, coaxing her head up.“Come on, bee, wake up. She wants to meet you.”

Sherlock, slightly more awake now, becomes aware of how awkwardly Jo is holding herself and the soft, quick sound of panting breath - not Jo’s - and looks up.

“Who wants to meet me?” she asks, confused, squinting up at Jo, who is grinning mischievously and looking far too pleased with herself.

“Your birthday present,” she answers, shifting slightly away from Sherlock to face her more fully and pulling a small, blanket wrapped bundle of fuzz into her lap.

The puppy whimpers at the disturbance before noticing Sherlock and wriggling out of Jo’s hands to crawl over and snuffle at her face. Sherlock gasps, her eyes immediately filling with tears, and sits up, scooping the tiny, wrinkly puppy into her arms. “She’s _beautiful._ Thank you so much.”

 Jo leans over and kisses her gently, wiping a tear off her cheek. “You’re so welcome, love. I wanted to get you a setter, like Redbeard, but English bulldogs are better suited for apartments, and when I saw her I knew you’d love her. She’s the runt of the litter, as well as the quietest and calmest, so I think she’ll do just fine once she’s used to us.”

 “What about on cases?” Sherlock asks, suddenly concerned. She wouldn’t want the poor thing to be lonesome when she and Jo were busy.

 “I talked to Mrs Hudson, and she said she’d be able to watch her when we’re busy on cases, so it shouldn’t be a problem. She was so excited when I told her what I was planning for your birthday,” Jo tells her, grinning. She looks so happy, so proud of herself for having surprised Sherlock, that Sherlock can’t help but to lean forward and press her mouth to her smile.

 Sherlock pulls back and beams at her, her eyes brimming with tears again. “I love her. I love _you_. Thank you, Jo.”

 “You’re welcome, sweetheart. Happy birthday.” Jo kisses her again, then scoops the wiggly puppy out of Sherlock’s arms and uses her paw to bop Sherlock on the nose gently. The pup protests the manhandling squeakily, so Sherlock steals her back, laughing, and cuddles her close.

 “So what should we name her, then, hm? You pick, since she’s your present.”

 Sherlock chews her lip for a moment, thinking, then grins. “Bonney,” she says, decisively. “After the pirate, of course, but also because she’s pretty.”

 “Perfect,” Jo tells her, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her head. The puppy squirms up between them to lick at their faces and they both pull back, laughing.

 “Thank you,” Sherlock says again, softly, when their laughter has quieted.

 “Happy birthday, love,” Jo replies, kissing a stray tear off her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> Come chat with me on [tumblr :)](http://astudyinfemlock.tumblr.com/)


End file.
